1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to read an image from a document sheet, create image data based on the read image, and display an image based on the created image data.
2. Related Art
An image reading system has been known in which scanned image data is exchanged between a personal computer (PC) and a scanner. In addition, a technique for the image reading system has been proposed, which technique is adapted to prevent information contained in a confidential document from leaking.